


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #8

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [8]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200412--《EP.8 早安您好，吃飯了嗎？》
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #8

**Author's Note:**

> 200412  
> \--  
> 《EP.8 早安您好，吃飯了嗎？》

連續幾天都在戶外拍攝其實讓宅宅屬性的他們有點受不了，還是熟悉的宿舍、熟悉的床最對味。

鄭秀彬再也不想睡得正香卻被叫醒，賴床是他的天性，可偏偏總是因為拍攝不得不被叫醒，今天他決定來當叫醒別人的那方。

「各位早安～」鄭秀彬用氣音向鏡頭打招呼，時間是凌晨五點半，成員們幾乎都還在呼呼大睡。

「早安，愛麗絲～今天我是特別來賓哦～」都韓勢從畫面外竄出，到鄭秀彬身後雙手抓住他的肩膀。

「今天怎麼這麼早起床呢？韓勢哥請說。」

「因為～我們要去突襲叫醒所有人～」

「沒錯～平常都是我被叫醒，想讓哥哥們體會一大早被叫醒是什麼感覺呢。」

「一定就很幸福啊還用說嗎？啊，我開始羨慕了。」

「好～的～」

鄭秀彬和都韓勢互相瞪視對方一會，開始討論要從誰開始叫起。

「勝宇哥……先不要吧。」

「贊成。」

「啊，既然都要做這個了，把除了昇植哥以外的先叫起來，然後圍在昇植哥床邊大叫，再一起撲到他身上怎麼樣？」都韓勢靈光一閃，伸出一隻食指對鄭秀彬說。

「哇……就這麼決定了，哈哈哈哈哈。」這種時候都會覺得都韓勢是天才的鄭秀彬，紮實的握住都韓勢的手，同意了他的點子。

兩人先走進了崔秉燦和林勢俊的房間，先把林勢俊搖醒後說出剛剛想到的計劃，林勢俊想像了一下興奮的用氣音說OK，接著首先親自執行去叫醒崔秉燦的任務。

崔秉燦一入眠隔天總頂個雞窩頭，頭髮亂得可以，林勢俊偷拍了幾張崔秉燦的亂髮後偷笑了幾聲，輕輕爬上崔秉燦的床，嘴唇貼近他的耳朵。

「秉燦啊……秉燦尼……起床囉～起～床～哦～」林勢俊用氣音小聲喊著，整個人都要趴在崔秉燦身上了。

崔秉燦皺起眉頭，想翻身卻翻不了，以為遇到人生第一次的鬼壓床，睜開眼就看見林勢俊的酒窩，以為是夢就伸出雙手食指去鑽，力道還不小。

「啊，呀崔秉燦……起床……」被鑽得有點痛，抓住崔秉燦的手十指扣著以防他繼續亂鑽。

「……什麼啊，原來不是夢……」意識終於有些清醒的崔秉燦，看著林勢俊跨坐在自己身上，說他重得要死，而且壓成這樣要怎麼起床。

林勢俊聞言也看了一下自己的姿勢，覺得崔秉燦說得有道理，正想從崔秉燦身上起來。

「……早安。」

「……呀！你……」

在林勢俊起身前，崔秉燦就自然的往林勢俊的鼻子落下一吻，對林勢俊被嚇到的反應感到疑惑。

「怎麼了？不是每天都……」

「呀呀呀呀呀！閉嘴！」

林勢俊慌忙捂住崔秉燦的嘴，一直站在門口觀察並用V8錄下的鄭秀彬和都韓勢嘴巴張大一時不能消化這一幕帶來的龐大訊息及衝擊。

被捂住的人更疑惑了，看林勢俊瘋狂使眼色才發現站在門口的都韓勢和鄭秀彬。

「哦，韓勢跟秀彬也在啊，早安。」

「早啊……」

「早……」

門口的兩人還沒從衝擊中緩過來，林勢俊向崔秉燦說明現在在拍四月壽星的團綜，崔秉燦歪著頭問那不應該是拍姜昇植和鄭秀彬才對嗎，怎麼到他們房間拍了。

「因為今天要做叫醒大家的任務，昇植哥最後才叫。」

「為什麼昇植哥最後？」

「你問那兩隻。」

林勢俊指著門口的兩人讓他們親自解釋。

「因為～」

「好玩！」

「對！」

鄭秀彬和都韓勢同時舉起大拇指比讚，催促兩人快點跟著準備去叫別房哥哥們。

想了想還是先去敲韓勝宇的門，但沒有任何回應。

試圖轉開門把也轉不動，林勢俊想到他之前有一次去打了所有房間的備份鑰匙，問韓勝宇如果有急事要找他能不能自己去開門，韓勝宇說如果他睡死了沒回應，並且情況真的很急就可以，不知道現在這個情況到底算不算。

總之，先試試吧。

小心地轉開門把，輕輕推開韓勝宇的房門，四個人都不敢發出太大的動靜，聽到安穩的呼吸聲稍微放了心。

「好的，各位可以看到勝宇哥現在睡得很～熟～」

鄭秀彬笑著拍下韓勝宇睡著的樣子，四個人蹲在床邊，想著如何叫韓勝宇起床。

崔秉燦試著戳戳看韓勝宇的臉，沒什麼反應。

林勢俊去搔韓勝宇的肚子，韓勝宇發出了有點十九禁的聲音。

「這個可以播嗎？」拿著V8的鄭秀彬覺得有點危險，果然團綜應該還是要設為未成年人請勿觀賞吧。

「看剪輯師哥剪不剪吧。」都韓勢也搔看看是不是只要搔肚子就會這樣。

如果會，他們可能發現了一個大秘密。

韓勝宇被搔醒了。

鄭秀彬默默的退到門口嘴型示意如果出了什麼事三人要負責，都韓勢與林勢俊及崔秉燦對弟弟的背叛感到痛心疾首。

韓勝宇坐起身，只是呆呆的一動也不動。

「勝宇哥，醒了嗎？」林勢俊抬手在韓勝宇眼前揮了幾下。

「……嗯。」韓勝宇的聲音軟軟的，眨眨眼看了看林勢俊，再看看崔秉燦和都韓勢，還沒注意到鄭秀彬。

「你們在幹嘛……怎麼了？」還在起床呆的韓勝宇沒有一點動怒的跡象，四人都鬆了口氣。

鄭秀彬走近時韓勝宇還被嚇到了，四人開始向韓勝宇說明來叫他起床的原因，聽完後韓勝宇哈哈大笑，意識到稍微有點大聲趕緊閉緊了嘴。

韓勝宇最喜歡這種可以整到人的活動，開心的跟在四人後頭走到95s房門口。

雖然得先叫醒許燦，但是怕在叫醒許燦的時候姜昇植也跟著醒過來，那樣就不好玩了。

所以，韓勝宇把許燦以公主抱的方式把人抬到客廳了。

抬的時候其他人都在憋笑，連韓勝宇自己也是。

「許柯基～許卡龍～」鄭秀彬小聲呼喚許燦，林勢俊也跟著喊。

「許短腿～」韓勝宇邊憋笑邊在許燦耳邊呼了一口氣，許燦皺起眉把頭轉到另一邊。

崔秉燦就在另一耳邊也開始吹氣，跟韓勝宇左右夾攻，許燦被搞得不斷把頭轉來轉去，轉著轉著就醒了。

摸摸自己的耳朵坐起身，韓勝宇和崔秉燦裝作什麼都不知道，都韓勢笑倒在地，林勢俊趴在都韓勢肚子上笑，鄭秀彬把V8往許燦臉上貼。

「現在還很早耶……怎麼都起來了……」許燦揉著眼睛問。

都韓勢用一段即興氣音Rap來說明今天的目的，許燦邊聽邊捂著嘴笑。

終於可以進行最主要的任務了，所有人輕手輕腳的回到95s的房間，鄭秀彬把姜昇植從頭到腳拍了一次，掀開棉被又拍了一次。

姜昇植手臂和腿都彎著，像小狗狗躺在人類床上的樣子。

那麼，本日的重頭戲要開始了。

所有人看著彼此的眼色，一齊深呼吸，吐氣。

「啊啊啊啊啊！！」

「啊啊啊啊啊！！」

「啊啊啊啊啊！！」

「啊啊啊啊啊！！」

「啊啊啊啊啊！！」

「啊啊啊啊啊！！」

尖叫聲乘以六，姜昇植馬上就覺得為什麼自己突然來到了地獄。

「你們……是不是瘋了……」雙手遮住自己的臉，不想起床。

但這還不是結束，經紀人被叫來幫忙拿V8，以鄭秀彬為首開始一個個往姜昇植身上撲然後開始搔癢。

姜昇植被搔到得狂笑不止，大喊為什麼要這樣對我，搔了很久所有人才停手，紛紛都在姜昇植床邊喘氣抱怨很累手超痠。

「為什麼說得好像是我害的，你們不來搔我不就好了！」雙手握拳往自己大腿上捶，假裝自己很生氣讓大家都笑了。

主謀鄭秀彬與都韓勢帶頭一起喊著突襲起床任務大成功，所有人一起朝鏡頭揮手。

姜昇植喊完結語，V8被交給剪輯師的下一秒，所有人原地解散各自回房睡了回去。

鄭秀彬硬要讓姜昇植幫他蓋被子，雖然經歷的驚喜讓他心很累，忙內一撒嬌就就還是寵了，鄭秀彬有時在撒嬌的時候會軟軟的喊他的名字，姜昇植就吃這套。

鄭秀彬乖巧的躺在自己床上，姜昇植覺得簡直不能再可愛了，揚起微笑幫鄭秀彬把被子蓋上。

「我們秀彬尼好乖哦。」姜昇植右手撫上鄭秀彬的臉，捏捏鄭秀彬的臉頰，眼神帶蜜。

鄭秀彬抓住姜昇植撫在臉頰的手，直接往自己嘴裡放。

姜昇植任他舔著自己的手指，只是沉默的看著，臉上的笑意不減。

等鄭秀彬停止舔舐將他的手拿出來，才問他為什麼要舔哥哥的手，是小狗狗嗎。

「我只想當哥一個人的小狗狗，哥不是也知道嗎？」鄭秀彬答得理直氣壯，姜昇植用左手摸了摸鄭秀彬的頭。

「我知道啊。」

「可是哥都沒有……」

「嗯？」

「都沒有主動對我做什麼啊。」

「……是嗎？」

姜昇植歪頭開始回想，他忽略了什麼呢，鄭秀彬感覺有些賭氣的說算了，哥不懂就一輩子別懂吧，把被子往上拉蓋住了自己的頭。

姜昇植笑著拉開被子，往鄭秀彬唇上輕輕一吻。

「晚安。」

  
  
  


**[秀彬]呼……**

**愛麗絲～今天的團綜看得都開心嗎～我們在做任務的時候真的超級開心哦！週末再過幾小時就要結束了有點可惜，明天也加油哦💙💛！**

  
  
  


**[姜昇植被叫醒前五秒.jpg]**

**[鄭秀彬 &都韓勢任務執行前合照.jpg]**

**[所有人叫醒姜昇植前一秒.jpg]**

**[變成心累馬鈴薯的姜昇植.jpg]**


End file.
